blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Line of Sight
Line of Sight is a featured parkour game created by ryanmatela. The catch? The player can only see blocks close to their surroundings. Objects far from the player are obscured. Thus, to complete the game, one must constantly wrestle with the information they stumble upon amidst the 10 sections filled with obstacles, traps, puzzles, and mazes in the way. Gameplay ' ''Line of Sight revolves around its gimmick: the player's limited view of surrounding objects. With the obby containing 10 sections, the player is expected to perform a wide variety of tasks in order to progress along with juggling increasingly difficult concepts and obstacles. Line of Sight is infamously known for its high difficulty and is ''not''' for lower-skilled players. Section 1: The Emerging Road The player spawns on a small, square platform and quickly sees a path that fades in the distance. Upon walking along this path, the player finds more obstacles: a few safe, no-risk jumps, followed by one-block gaps leading into Section 2. Section 2: Discover & Decipher The player finds a sign signaling three hints present in the section and two paths to the left and to the right of the sign. The player must find all three hints and decipher the meaning of the message to progress to Section 3. Section 3: Climbing Blindly The player climbs a series of blocks and stumbles upon the game's first maze. With even less vision than the previous sections, the player must navigate the routes and find a path often overlooked. Section 4: Paper Dimensions Here, a new concept is introduced: blocks visible at specific angles of the camera. Progress with caution and observe through multiple camera angles to spot otherwise hidden blocks. Section 5: The Halfway Point This section is a breather compared to earlier obstacles. A straight path: filled with blocks of various shapes. Continue this path and progress towards Section 6. Section 6: Fading Deception Like Section 4, a new gimmick is introduced: banana blocks. These blocks will force a player to trip upon contact and are likely to kill by forcing players to fall. These blocks can be detected only from long distances and conflict with maximizing block visibility by keeping the camera close. Harder jumps are also introduced including a ceiling jump and a wall-around. Section 7: The Temple Halls In the form of traps, the gimmick displayed in Section 6 is now applied to a maze. There are two hints in the section and one must avoid the traps and learn of the temple's structure to solve the puzzle and progress to Section 8. Section 8: The Paper Trials This section marks the spike-up for the game's difficulty by combining the concepts of Section 4 and Section 6. Spotting blocks is no longer enough. One must now find an angle to determine if a block is a banana block or risk falling to the abyss below. This section will force the player to check numerous angles and to look before they leap. Section 9: The Maze Trials This section combines the concepts of Section 2 and Section 7. The player is asked to input a code using the 9 hints scattered in the maze. With challenging jumps, dead ends, and traps, navigating the web of paths and logic asks one to juggle and track down the correct code. Section 10: The Final Stretch This section returns to simplicity and is primarily filled with difficult jumps. These jumps however, are much harder than the obstacles in previous sections. Complete these jumps and reach the end of ''Line of Sight!